


Erotyczne fantazje 30

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 30

Ruby zagłębiła się jej członkiem w całości, do wnętrza tyłka Weiss, penetrując dziewczynę, głębokimi i gwałtownymi ruchami, nie dając jej chwili na odetchnięcie.

Po krótkim czasie nasienie, wypełniło całe wnętrze tyłka dziedziczki. Weiss wydała z siebie jęk rozkoszy i wyprężyła się, czując jak ciepła i gęsta substancja wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
